Soulless Eyes
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Well um...Something happens to Quatre that leaves two of our pilots haunted for life. Can't say anything else it'll ruin the story!


A/N: My first Gundam Wing fic, yippee skippy! Don't hurt me if something seems familiar or not totally correct. I've only seen endless waltz and like three episodes!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you HONESTLY think I own Gundam Wing?  
  
Soulless Eyes  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Quatre felt himself sprawl as an enemy solider kicked him in the back. He wasn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, and it was evident. He'd taken more hits the he'd managed to throw in the whole hour-long battle. It was safe to say that the other five pilots were holding their own, but were to busy trying to stay that way to notice the smallest member of the team getting the daylights knocked out of him. Quatre shut his innocent, wide, blue eyes, hoping that if he pretended it was all just a bad dream it would all go away. That didn't work so well as he was kicked roughly in the side by an unidentified solider. He felt himself roll across the ground for a few feet, and then nothing. Nothing but air. Startled he opened his eyes, and let out a yelp. They'd been fighting in the desert, near a crater you couldn't see the bottom of. And he was now about to fall straight into it. Terrified he scrambled to reach the edge, and barely managed to grab some sandstone with his fingernails. This crumbled under his fingers, and sent him flying down a few more feet before his hands grasped a rock jutting out of the side of the cliff. With a sudden jolt he came to a halt, breathing heavily and panicking. He tried to think, but every time he looked down into the seemingly endless depths of the great gaping hole below him all he could think about was holding onto that cliff as tight as he could. It took the other five pilots fifteen more minutes to drive off the enemy soldiers, and realize that Quatre was gone.   
"Quatre old buddy old pal, where are you?" Duo asked, sounding slightly worried.   
"Over here, hurry! I can't hold on much longer!" Looking up he saw the worried faces of Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton peering down at him.  
"Don't worry Quatre, we'll get you out." Came Trowa's calm voice.  
"Hurry, please." Trowa turned and spoke something he couldn't hear over his shoulder, and soon the faces of Heero Yuy and Chang Wufie appeared next to their two comrades.  
"We'll have you out in a sec Q." Duo called, and then lay flat on his stomach. Trowa grabbed onto his legs, Heero onto Trowa's, and Wufie at the end so that the formed a kind of human rope. Duo's colbat blue eyes grew wide as he saw the bottomless abyss stretch before him.   
"Whoa kinda' deep down here ain't it?"  
"Maybe a little." Quatre shot him a week smile, giving his young face a kind of childlike innocence. Something in Duo made him want to get to his friend, now. Something told him that he could not fail this simplest of missions. But it would be all too easy to do just that. Even when all four boys were stretched out to their full length, Duo's hand was still a good foot from Quatre's. Quatre didn't seem to enjoy this arrangement at all. No matter how far he tried to stretch his hand, he was just too short to reach it.  
"It's okay Quatre. You're just going to have to try harder. I promise we won't let you fall." Trowa was speaking in an exceptionally calm voice for someone who seemed to be staring his best friends doom in the face. There had been many times before that it looked like all five of the pilots would die, why should this faze him. But as some of the wall of that infurnal hole crumbled under Quatre's feet, he winced at his cry of terror.   
"Come on Quatre, just a little further." Duo encouraged, stretching his arm down so much it hurt. Quatre reached as far as he could, and barley snagged Duo's wrist as the wall he'd just been standing on crumbled away. Quatre's eyes, those eyes that were the very window to his soul, we wide and full of trust and terror.  
"Don't drop me Duo." He whispered, clinging with all the strength in his skinny Arabian arms.   
"I won't Quatre, I won't." As Wufie began to back up, this became more of a challenge. Quatre's hand was just to small to get a good hold on, and he kept slipping. They weren't six inches up from where they'd locked hands when all Duo managed to still be holding onto was Quatre's fingers. Quatre was trying desperately to grab Duo's other arm with his hand but it was useless as their erratic lifting kept slamming them both into the wall.  
"Hold on Quatre! Don't give up on me now." By now his eyes were full of pure and undeniable terror. He knew they'd never reach the top, he knew that as hard as he tried to hold on he would eventually have to face the inevitable. Still it didn't stop him from crying out as his hand finally slipped from Duo's grasp.  
"Help!"  
"Quatre!" Duo and Trowa cried out (or as much as they do so) in a slight panic. Duo made a final desperate grab, like a basketball player might the ball that was going for a winning shot, to no avail. The last glimpse they had of the young pilot was of his flailing arms, his terrified face, the way the sun caught his platinum gold hair, and his eyes. Those wide, terrified, haunting eyes that still held their child like qualities even through all the pain and suffering he'd seen and experienced. Those eyes that would haunt them forever were they're last glimpse of him before he disappeared into eternal darkness.  
  
A/N: Okay I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The others will be longer, I promise. I'm just hoping you get the feeling I'm trying to get across here. And I'm sorry Heero and Wufie fans that they didn't say anything. I just didn't know what they would say. Okay I better shut up or my Author's note will be longer then my story. *sweatdrops* 


End file.
